


Spring Madness

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful spring day sometime after Ty got back from his deployment. Of course, with Ty and Zane’s luck, things get… weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Madness

**Spring Madness**  
by hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane, mentions of others  
Rating: teen and up audiences  
Warnings: silliness and homophobia (weird combination, I know)  
Summary: It’s a beautiful spring day sometime after Ty got back from his deployment. Of course, with Ty and Zane’s luck, things get… weird.

===

It was one of those first warm spring days when the grass and the first flowers and tree leafs are still fresh and bright green, the smell of change and new beginnings is in the air and everyone is happy for no apparent reason.

A perfect day for a morning run in Baltimore’s Druid Hill Park, and since it was Sunday and they had nowhere to be, Ty waited until Zane woke up and managed to persuade him to tag along. (He had to bribe Zane with a morning blowjob and a big cup of coffee… Well actually he didn’t have to, but Zane didn’t tell him that because Ty in persuasion mode was too much fun to pass on.)

The park wasn’t exactly crowded, but it was obvious that more people have noticed the potential of spending the day in the company of clean air and tall trees in bloom. Many of those people being joggers, but there were also strolling couples, both young and old, and thanks to the warm weather, more than a couple of girls were wearing skirts or dresses.

So Ty and Zane decided to give themselves a break, sit on one of the benches in a half-secluded place under several maples near the path, and enjoy the view.

“God, I love spring,” Ty announced as he watched the scenery. Especially the girls-in-dresses kind of scenery; and he looked so joyful and uninhibited that Zane couldn’t even bring himself to feel jealous. Also, he had to admit that the scenery was pretty good-looking. Being in love with Ty didn’t mean Zane was _blind_.

Zane felt an amused smile tugging at his lips. “If we weren’t together, you’d probably be chasing skirts right now, wouldn’t you?”

Ty shrugged and gave Zane a wink. “Guilty.” He leaned back, back arching as he stretched his long, lean body, completely unaware of what it was doing to Zane.

Suddenly feeling hotter than a moment earlier, Zane quickly looked away to get himself under control. “Don’t you ever miss it?” He asked mostly just to keep his thoughts off the wrong path, but he was genuinely curious too.

“You mean do I miss the random fucks?” Ty finally stopped stretching, thank God. “Not really. Funny, isn’t it?” After a pause, “Do you?”

Zane gave him a warm, honest smile, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.

They sat in silence, enjoying the peace, the smell of spring in the air, and each other’s presence. They didn’t sit too close to each other though, simply because they were both still hot and sweaty from the running and this way it was easier to cool off.

An elderly couple passed them by and sat on a nearby bench. The lady, looking neat and somewhat uptight, was talking loud enough to be heard across the distance between them.

“It’s just a fashionable thing these days,” she was just saying as she stared hostilely at two cute teenage girls who were holding hands. “There’s all this talk about the _homosexuals_ ,” the word was pronounced with clear disgust. “It’s in the TV, in the press, on the internet… It gets the kids confused into thinking they’re like that too. But I’m sure it’ll pass when they grow up.”

“God, I hope so,” the man growled. “It’s making me sick.”

And so it went on.

Ty began humming softly where he sat next to Zane. Zane turned to look at his partner as apprehension started to settle in his gut. Oh God. Ty had his head slightly tilted, he was smiling slightly and there was an expression of calm and utter innocence on his handsome face. Zane knew that look. It was the look that came before stuff started blowing up.

“Ty, please, be nice,” he tried but didn’t really expect to succeed. The shameful truth was that he was kind of curious to see what Ty would do to those two homophobic jerks. Probably not the most appropriate behavior for a Special Agent in Charge, really.

Since Ty outed them so spectacularly at work and since he got back from deployment (and was _really_ discharged for good this time), they could finally allow themselves to be much more open about their relationship. It felt incredibly good, not having to hide anything, especially in front of friends and family.

But of course, it wasn’t every day that things went so smoothly.

“It’s like a sickness that spreads and infects poor innocent people,” the elderly man was just telling his wife, who was nodding solemnly, looking as if the world was ending.

Ty looked at Zane pleadingly. “Let me do this, please.” He was pouting slightly, and it was anyone’s guess whether he was doing it on purpose or not.

Despite himself, Zane felt himself smile and nod. “Just don’t get us arrested, okay?”

“Can’t promise that,” Ty muttered happily before he stood up only to climb into Zane’s lap, wrapping his arms around Zane’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

Zane was distantly aware of two shocked gasps that came from the elderly couple, but he ignored that, instead drawing Ty closer with hands on his hips.

“Oh Lord, so it’s affecting adults too,” the woman’s irritable voice complained.

With an unnecessarily loud and obscene moan, Ty started grinding against Zane as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

“Come on, Robert, let’s go,” the woman said curtly in a way that kind of reminded Zane of his mother and he opened one eye briefly to see the couple walking away quickly. Then his attention was back on the hot body wriggling on his lap.

“Damn it, Ty,” Zane complained. They were both hard now and no way they could walk back home in this state. And Zane desperately wanted to be home right now. With Ty. Doing unseemly things to the teasing bastard.

He tried picturing the most unarousing things to will his erection away but with Ty still pressing against him like that it didn’t really help at all. “Great, now we have to wait,” Zane muttered grumpily.

Completely ignorant of Zane’s problem, Ty was chuckling with his face hidden into the crook of Zane’s neck. Soon he broke into a full-blown laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

It took Ty some time before he was able to answer. “Just… imagine it wasn’t us overhearing those two jerks but someone more… shameless. Like Nick and Kelly.”

“ _Two ex-military men arrested for public sex_ ,” Zane imagined the newspaper headlines, now laughing too.

“I should call them,” Ty mused absent-mindedly. “Go on a double date to freak people out. You know, show how the gay virus is spreading.”

“Sometimes you act like you’re five years old,” Zane observed fondly. “The ideas you come up with…” He shook his head in amusement.

“What’s wrong with my ideas?” Ty leaned away a bit so he could look at Zane with a serious expression that only lasted about two seconds before he started laughing again. “Come on, Zane, admit it! It would be hilarious!”

Zane sighed theatrically, which only made Ty laugh harder. Then Ty started putting together some kind of evil plan that somehow also included Nick and Kelly, Julian and Cameron, Del and Corbin and for some mysterious reason also the gay bull that Harrison used to own. If there was any logic in it, Zane didn’t see it.

As he watched his lover go on about his more and more confusing scheme, Zane realized that if all went according to plan, he would be exposed to Ty’s craziness for the rest of his life.

And Zane wouldn’t change a thing.

END


End file.
